A Época em que Minha Vida Mudou
by Naty Trajano
Summary: Nova escola, novo país e novos sentimentos. Uma simples adolescente, nada de extraordinário nela, o sentimento mais puro.
1. Cidade Nova

Olá meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu tenho 16 anos. Se você está esperando por uma história fantástica sobre uma garota fantástica acho que você deveria procurar minha irmã que está morando na África com meu pai porque, sinceramente, minha vida não é uma das mais interessantes. Eu moro em Tókio no Japão, nasci aqui, mas me mudei aos cinco anos para Nova York quando meus pais se separaram e eu fui morar com ele, agora ele está numa expedição à África e aqui estou eu na casa da minha mãe que eu não via há séculos e em uma família completamente nova. Minha mãe é uma advogada bastante ocupada então até que não é muito diferente de quando eu morava com meu pai sendo que ela conversa mais comigo pelo telefone que pessoalmente, ao contrário do marido dela, o Phill, que além de ser americano, ou seja, eu o entendo bem, é um pintor... E não um pintor de parede, um pintor de quadros, e muito bonitos por sinal, eu até me sinto mal com meus rabiscos perto das pinturas dele. Ah e também tem meu irmãozinho, ele é bem legal o que quebra aquela regra de que irmão mais novo é um saco, mas com o tempo você vai conhecer eles...

Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula, cheguei a Tókio faz alguns dias e ainda não conheço ninguém, talvez só meu vizinho, o Hojo, que até agora parece ser bem legal. Sabe quando você sente que está todo mundo olhando pra você? Eu me sinto assim sempre aqui, apesar de ser uma cidade grande as pessoas parecem ser tão amigáveis e é como se eu fosse a novidade da cidade, muito diferente de Nova York onde se você tropeçar no chão passam por cima de você.

_Bom dia querida. – disse minha mãe colocando o café sobre a mesa, estranho como desde que eu cheguei aqui ela tenta e muito ser uma mãe comum que está presente, aprendeu até a cozinhar.

_Bom dia mãe... Ei mãe você pode me falar onde fica a escola? Fui tentar achar ontem e não consegui de jeito nenhum essa cidade parece um labirinto!

_Você morava em Nova York e acha isso aqui um labirinto? Eu pedi pro Hojo te levar pra escola hoje, ele estuda na mesma escola que você sabia? Mas é um ano mais velho.

_Ah... Bem, obrigada. – ótimo agora eu vou o caminho todo com um garoto um ano mais velho que conhece todo mundo na escola, e a sensação de estarem olhando pra mim volta...

_Ei Kagome! Aqui!- me virei e lá estava Hojo acenando pra mim em sua bicicleta. – Vamos?

_Ah sim... Claro. – esqueci de avisar, eu não ano de bicicleta desde os cinco anos... Sim é claro que eu caí!

_Kagome você está bem? – por sorte o Hojo me segurou...

_Estou sim obrigada...

_Você devia ter me avisado que não sabia andar de bicicleta.

_Desculpe.

_Tive uma idéia melhor. Espere-me aqui.

Alguns minutos depois o Hojo veio de capacete em cima de uma moto muito linda e aparentemente muito perigosa.

_Suba. – disse ele me jogando o capacete, apesar de eu ter muito medo de andar de moto eu não podia recusar depois de ter caído da bicicleta.

Sabem aquela sensação que eu falei mais cedo? Vocês não têm idéia de como ela cresceu quando eu cheguei à escola na garupa de uma moto, e depois de um tempo percebi que os olhares eram maiores por quem estar na moto comigo ser o Hojo, só então eu percebi o quanto ele era bonito e o quanto as garotas estavam me odiando naquele momento.

_Brigada mesmo pela carona Hojo.

_Sempre que precisar... Então você volta comigo?

_Claro.

_Então te vejo mais tarde. – ele ia sair, mas acho que percebeu meu olhar confuso e então voltou. – A lista de nomes que mostra a sua sala fica no segundo andar daquele prédio vermelho, se tiver algum problema eu estou naquele prédio azul ao lado no terceiro andar.

_Brigada. – eu disse com um enorme sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta e saiu andando em direção ao prédio azul.

Os olhares invejosos das garotas continuaram me seguindo até o momento que eu entrei na sala, isso realmente não foi a melhor maneira de começar um primeiro dia de aula, eu estou acostumada a ninguém olhar muito pra mim, com tantas lindas garotas em Nova York com aquela mini-saias enquanto eu usava uma roupa comportada até demais pro padrão delas não me atraiu muitos desses olhares, mas como esse uniforme e essa saia curtinha eu me sinto quase nua!

_Bom dia alunos. Temos algum aluno novato? – como eu temia eu fui a única a levantar a mão. – Bem, apresente-se. Venha!

_Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu vim de Nova York.

_Oh! Uma Americana? Você não parece com uma americana...

_Isso porque nasci aqui. Mudei-me aos cinco anos.

_Bem-vinda então. – disso o professor com um sorriso doce. No meu caminho de volta para minha carteira eu fiquei tão vermelha que me enfiei na cadeira pra ninguém olhar pra mim.

_Ei, garota nova... – eu olhei pro lado e tinha uma linda menina loira de olhos azuis falando comigo. – Então, você veio de Nova York, certo?

_Sim...

_Meu nome é Kikyou, e essas são Kagura e Megumi. – ela apontou pra mais duas garotas também muito bonitas, apesar de eu ter achado estranho o olhar da garota que mordia o lápis e olhava de um jeito muito estranho para o professor, acho que a Kikyou percebeu meu olhar desconfiado. – Não ligue pra ela, ninguém entende essa fixação da Megumi por professores, é um estranho mistério.

Eu fiquei em silencio sem saber exatamente o que falar, era as primeiras pessoas na escola que falavam comigo e eu não queria estragar tudo.

_Você não fala garota? – disse Kagura com uma cara de irritada.

_Kagura! – Kikyou a olhou com um olhar zangado. – Kagome... É Kagome certo?

_É sim – eu disse forçando um sorriso.

_Quer ir pra minha casa depois da aula? Vamos fazer uma espécie de festa do pijama.

_Eu adoraria, mas é que já combinei de voltar com meu amigo.

_Ah, mas que lindo você já tem amigos. – Kikyou deu pulinhos na cadeira. – Ele é do segundo ano?

_Do terceiro... – não sei por que mas isso atraiu a atenção de Kagura e de Megumi e Kikyou olhou para elas com um olhar triunfante.

_Nome?

_Hojo... E não sei exatamente o sobrenome dele.

_Yohara. – disse Megumi.

_Como?

_Hojo Yohara, ele está no terceiro B. – disse Kagura.

_Nossa você é rápida eim? Mal chegou à escola e já vai sair com um dos caras mais gatos da escola. – disse Kikyou com um sorriso.

_Ah... Não é um encontro... Ele é meu vizinho e eu vim com ele. – eu disse exaltada.

_Regra número um: É sempre um encontro, mesmo que ele não saiba.

_Ei vocês cinco! Talvez queiram dar aula no meu lugar. – disse o professor chamando nossa atenção.

_Desculpe-me professor, estava me apresentando à aluna nova, acho que vamos ser boas amigas. - disse Kikyou com um belíssimo sorriso.

_Ah é muito gentil da sua parte Srta. Byron.

Sabe, apesar da Kikyou, Srta. Byron, ter sido muito gentil comigo eu não podia deixar de pensar que ela me lembrava o tipo de patricinha que tinha em Nova York e isso me incomodava bastante, todos os professores a adoravam como se ela fosse um gênio, os garotos a amavam como se ela fosse uma deusa e o pior de tudo é que as garotas ficavam copiando tudo que ela fazia e pareciam um bando de zumbis babando atrás dela, ela me chamou pra passar o recreio com ela, eu queria muito recusar mas quem sabe qual seria minha próxima oportunidade de fazer amigas? Todo mundo olhava pra mim como se eu fosse "A Novidade" e isso me lembrou aquele filme: Meninas Malvadas. Era como se eu fosse a nova poderosa do grupo das poderosas, pra muitas pessoas isso era um sonho de consumo, mas nunca gostei de chamar tanta atenção.

_Então Kagome? Aqui é muito diferente de Nova York? – disse Kikyou.

_Nem tanto quanto eu pensei.

_Então, quer ir ao prédio do Hojo? Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em te ver. – Megumi fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou, mas Kikyou simplesmente não se importou. – Megumi porque você não vai até a sala do diretor como você sempre faz pra mostrar que você é uma aluna interessada? E você bem que precisa mostrar isso Kagura, então vá com ela. - elas foram, batendo o pé mas foram.

Eu continuei seguindo a Kikyou e todos olhavam com umas caras assustadas, ouvi duas garotas comentando "A Kikyou não está com a Kagura e a Megumi! Será que essa nova garota é a nova melhor amiga dela?" e outros comentários como "O que essa Americana nojenta tem que nós não temos?", mas esses eu simplesmente fingi não ouvir. Justo eu que não queria chamar atenção consegui andar com a garota mais popular do colégio, mas que sorte a minha, não?

_Vá se acostumando com os comentários Kagome, muitas garotas dariam a vida pra andar com a gente sabia? Não ligue pra Megumi, ela ficou arrasada quando o Hojo deu um fora nela no verão passado e está morrendo de inveja de você. E a Kagura é sempre assim mesmo, ela só tem olhos pro irmão do Inuyasha, mas como ele está na faculdade ele nunca ligou pra ela.

_E quem é Inuyasha?

_Meu namorado. – disse Kikyou com um sorriso.

Continuamos andando até que finalmente chegamos à sala do Hojo, os garotos todos se viraram para nos olhar.

_Hojo? Cadê você? – perguntou Kikyou. – Ah aí está você. – algumas garotas do terceiro ano nos olharam com muita fúria nos olhos.

_Ah olá Kikyou, como foi a férias? – disse Hojo dando um lindo e perfeito sorriso. – Kagome! O que está fazendo aqui?

_Ah então você conhece minha nova amiga? – e imediatamente todos os olhares se viraram pra mim.

_Claro que sim, ela vai embora comigo hoje depois da aula, certo Kagome? – e agora eram olhares de ódio.

_C-Certo. – Ah Meu Deus! Sim eu gaguejei!

Derrepente todos os olhares mudaram de direção, um garoto perfeito estava à porta, ele era lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso! Nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza em uma só pessoa. Meu coração acelerou e eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele, seu corpo era perfeito e seus lindos cabelos brancos voavam com o vento, eu me senti num filme de Hollywood. Filme que se tornou um filme de terror no momento em que Kikyou se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou. Meu coração apertou e eu não sabia o porquê, sei que meu coração falava pra tirá-la dos braços dele e beijá-lo, eu nunca havia sentido isso antes.

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo =x E please deixem reviews!**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo rapidamente!**

**Thanks.**

**By: NatyTrajano ;***


	2. Vida Nova

Eu nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista, sabe? Na verdade ainda não acredito. Mas agora alguém pode me explicar porque não paro de pensar nele? Nem o conheço, e o pior: ele é o namorado da minha única amiga da escola que também é a garota mais popular do colégio todo e mais linda também! É estranho ser o centro das atenções da escola, em Nova York minhas amigas morriam de inveja das "Pop" do colégio e queriam ser como elas, mas eu na verdade nunca vi muita utilidade em tentar ser de um grupo onde você sempre tem que passar horas se arrumando só para arrancar suspiros de pessoas por enormes cinco minutos que passavam pelo corredor, e andar com o Hojo, um dos garotos mais desejados da escola, ao lado do casal mais bonito da escola me fazia parecer um peixinho prestes a ser atacada pelos tubarões. Engraçado que no meu caminho de volta com Hojo ele comentou que não gostava muito da Kikyou e suas amiguinhas... E eu que pensava que todo mundo gostava das Pop menos eu! Ele me disse que não via nada de legal em se achar superior às pessoas e dar em cima dos professores para conseguir passar de ano e ele ainda me disse que gostava bastante de mim e esperava que eu não me tornasse aquilo. Aiii o Hojo é TÃO lindo! E ele gosta de mim! Tenho um garoto perfeito que mora perto de mim, está solteiro e gosta de mim e porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em outro? Toda vez que eu paro para ver as incríveis qualidade dos Hojo eu me deparo pensando no Inuyasha, por exemplo: o Hojo é lindo mas não se compara ao Inuyasha. Ai meu Deus o que eu faço?!

_Kagome, aqui! – me virei e vi Hojo dentro de um belíssimo carro me esperando. – Então o que achou?

_Ual, esse carro é seu? - eu disse entrando no carro e terminando de arrumar meu cabelo, pela primeira vez eu tinha acordado muito cedo e realmente me arrumado para ir pra escola, eu não sabia o porquê... Ta mentira eu sabia muito bem o porquê.

_Eu percebi que você não estava muito confortável na moto então eu resolvi ir de carro, mas ainda assim vou lhe ensinar a andar de bicicleta, certeza! – disse Hojo com um encantador sorriso e começando a dirigir. – Você está linda.

_O-Obrigada. – eu fiquei corada e aparentemente o Hojo achou isso engraçado.

A rotina de chegada à escola foi a mesma, menos por um pequeno detalhe o Hojo deu um beijo no meu rosto pouco antes de subir à sua sala! Eu estava prestes a sair correndo quando uma voz conhecida me chamou.

_Kagome! – disse Kikyou por trás de mim. – Nossa as coisas entre vocês dois estão esquentando, eim? – Megumi estava me olhando com cara de nojo, mas Kagura parecia estar se acostumando comigo.

_Ah, não é nada disso! – eu tentei me explicar, mas quando eu a percebi estava há alguns passos de mim me olhando com cara de confusa, aparentemente esperando que eu estivesse seguindo-a.

_Você não vem? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Kagura.

_Eu preciso ir até a secretaria checar umas coisas na minha transferência, encontro com vocês na sala.

_Como quiser. – disse Kikyou se virando e sendo fielmente seguida por suas duas amigas.

No caminho todas as pessoas pareciam querer me matar e outras pessoas me cumprimentavam como se eu as conhecesse há anos, essa história de ter todos os olhares direcionados para mim não era muito legal, mas depois de alguns minutos eu aprendi a ignorar e devo confessar que não é tão difícil se acostumar com tanta atenção.

_Com licença, eu sou a nova aluna de Nova York e meu professor pediu que eu viesse aqui buscar todo o cronograma do ano para me ajudar a estudar, porque aparentemente a educação daqui é bem mais avançada que nos Estados Unidos e não quero ficar atrasada na matéria.

_Sim, já estarei de volta.

A mulher entrou numa salinha e eu fui sentar no sofá que ficava ao lado da mesa que eu me encontrava antes até que uma menina entrou na sala junto com uma garota que parecia ser mais nova, ela se sentou ao meu lado e parecia estar rindo de alguma coisa até que ela percebeu minha presença.

_Ah oi! Você é a garota nova de Nova York, não? – perguntou a garota mais velha. – Meu nome é Sango, eu sou da sua turma!

_Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer. – eu disse feliz em encontrar alguém que eu pudesse conversar que não se comportasse como se eu me sentisse uma sortuda em poder estar na presença dela.

_Você é a nova amiga da Kikyou, certo? A escola inteira está comentando. – Droga! Fui descoberta! – Prazer, meu nome é Ayame. – e para a minha surpresa ela apensar sorriu.

_Prazer. – eu disse simplesmente.

_A Kikyou não é muito de fazer amigas novas... – ela foi interrompida pela secretária que tinha chegado com o meu cronograma.- Você devia correr, está atrasada.

_Você não vem? – perguntei me levantando.

_Logo, logo. – ela disse sorrindo e me apressando para ir logo.

Eu estava correndo em direção à sala quando uma pessoa me fez parar imediatamente, lá estava ele... Meu coração disparou como no dia anterior e eu não conseguia me mexer nem parar de olhá-lo. Eu estava parecendo uma retardada o olhando daquele jeito e acho que ele percebeu, porque me olhou e deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios imperceptível pra quem não estivesse prestando tanta atenção como eu estava e ele continuou andando em direção ao prédio do terceiro ano.

Eu acho que passei tempo demais parada ali porque algum tempo depois eu fui acordada do meu sonho pela Sango me puxando e reclamando de como eu estava atrasada e parada ali no meio da escola como uma louca. Eu gostei bastante da Sango, ela era normal e bonita ao mesmo tempo e não me olhava com inveja nem tentando forçar amizade comigo para ser amiga das pop era como se eu estivesse com alguém que me entende e que eu posso ser eu mesma, acho que o Japão estava começando a mexer comigo sabem? Sensações que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, um dia e eu já estava julgando todo mundo! Ai acho que preciso me confessar mas anyway.

_Está atrasada Srta. Higurashi. – disse o professor quando eu entrei atrasada na sala.

_Desculpe professor. – eu disse e instintivamente eu segui Sango e me sentei ao seu lado, não sei ao certo se me arrependi porque adorei muito a Sango, mas todos se viraram pra mim e principalmente Kikyou que tinha guardado um lugar ao seu lado para mim, eu juro que não fiz de propósito, mas poxa agora eu sou propriedade delas? A Sango também era muito legal.

_Acho que você devia se sentar ao lado da Kikyou. – disse Sango baixinho.

_Por quê?!

_Você é a nova do grupinho da Kikyou, se ela quiser, ela acaba com sua vida em alguns minutos então você deveria aproveitar enquanto é amiga dela.

_Bem... Eu estou bem aqui.

Ta gente já entendi! Eu sou teimosa e eu fiz a garota mais popular do colégio ficar brava comigo e se sentir trocada por alguém que ela julgava inferior, mas devo admitir que o resto das aulas foi bem mais pacífico sem aquela tenção de ser observada toda vez que eu levantava a minha mão para perguntar algo, como se eu fosse um espécime raro. Claro que as pessoas de vez em quando me olhavam para ver se eu ainda estava sentada ali e a Kikyou me encarou umas três vezes, mas com o tempo isso passou. Eu devo ter dormido um pouco porque só percebi que a aula havia acabado quando todos levantaram.

_Kagome... - eu ainda tentei sair despercebida da sala, mas acho que nada passa despercebido pela Kikyou.

_Te vejo mais tarde... – disse Sango saindo da sala e encontrando algumas amigas dela no caminho.

_Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo? – disse Kikyou irritada. Juro que por alguns segundos pareceu que eu estava namorando a Kikyou e ela estava com ciúmes da Sango, estranho...

_Aquilo o que? – perguntei ingenuamente, eu realmente achei que não tinha feito nada errado, e quer saber? Não fiz!

_Ah me poupe Kagome, como você quer andar com a gente e fazer esse tipo de coisa?- disse Kagura se metendo na conversa.

_Eu só sentei em um lugar diferente.

_Não Kagome, você fez muito mais que isso. – disse Kikyou irritada. – Você tem o privilégio de andar conosco e jogou isso fora por algumas horas se sentando com aquelazinha.

_A Sango é legal. – não sei por que mas Megumi caiu na gargalhada.

_Legal? – disse Kikyou com um sorrisinho de deboche. – Kagome andar conosco não é simplesmente ser legal, é ser acima disso... E acho que você tem uma escolha a fazer... Quem você quer ser... Legal... Ou uma de nós... Escolha meio obvia, não? Dessa vez eu te perdôo.

Eu sei que eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa, afinal ela não pode pensar que manda em mim desse jeito, mas quando a percebi já estava andando e me chamando então eu simplesmente fiquei quieta e a segui. Estava tudo indo muito bem até que duas pessoas apareceram derrepente, aii meu coração idiota de novo está pulando!

_Amooorr. – claro que isso foi a Kikyou pulando no pescoço do Inuyasha, ai que ódio que me deu! Tanto que nem percebi que o garoto que estava ao lado dele veio na minha direção.

_Kagome. – disse Hojo. – Você está bem? Está voando alto.

_Ah sim desculpe! Acontece muito. – fiquei vermelha e quando me virei Megumi estava me lançando um olhar mortal.

O resto do intervalo foi bem normal, Kikyou se jogando em cima do Inuyasha e o Hojo tentando puxar assunto comigo... Mas aconteceu uma coisa que não deu para passar despercebido... Ta pode parecer uma idiotice pra vocês mas por favor tentem ver isso da forma que eu vi... Hojo estava falando comigo sobre os anos que ele tinha passado nos Estados Unidos e do que ele achou de lá e mesmo com todos os meus esforços para não olhar eu acabei olhando para Kikyou que estava quase sufocando o Inuyasha, dei um suspiro muito baixo impossível de ser perceber e virei meu rosto por alguns segundos, quando eu os olhei de novo Inuyasha estava olhando pra mim... Parecia que ele estava tentando entrar em mim e saber o que estava pensando só de me olhar, seu olhar me fez ficar vermelha que nem um pimentão mas eu ainda assim não parava de olhá-lo nem ele de me olhar... Foram os 10 segundos mais longos da minha vida ao mesmo tempo os mais rápidos e tudo foi interrompido com a Kikyou puxando o rosto de Inuyasha para lhe dar um beijo, tenho quase certeza que na hora que eu estava virando minha cabeça para não olhar aquela cena que quebrava meu coração que o Inuyasha abriu os olhos e olhou para mim de novo, mas não tive coragem de olhá-lo de novo para ter certeza...

_Kagome? Kagome? Está me ouvindo?

_Ahn, oi? – Kagome = retardada.

_Você voou alto de novo! – disse Hojo com uma gargalhada muito gostosa.- Então como eu estava falando... O baile de início de ano está chegando.

_Baile de início de ano? – existiam muitos bailes na minha escola em Nova York mas nenhum no começo do ano.

_É algo que a escola inventou pra ajudar os alunos novos a conseguir amigos... Mas no final acaba sendo um baile com certas peculiaridades.

_Peculiaridades?

_Nada demais... Então... Gostaria de ir comigo? – perguntou Hojo um pouco sem graça. Ah ele é tão lindo vermelho! Virei-me e Kikyou estava sorridente como se aguardasse minha resposta, Megumi estava com a cara vermelha de raiva, Kagura estava me observando também sorridente mas com um sorriso um pouco mais maligno, e ele... Ele também estava me observando, sério, muito sério. O que eu queria mesmo era poder ir com o Inuyasha mas era obvio que ele ia com a Kikyou e talvez esse baile me ajudasse a gostar mais do Hojo e esquecer o Inuyasha de vez então eu aceitei e a Kikyou deu pulinhos de alegria. Estavam todos sorridentes e contentes menos a Megumi e o Inuyasha, a Megumi eu sabia o porquê mas não entendia o olhar do Inuyasha, não era um olhar de bravo e sim um olhar sem vida, ele simplesmente estava ali parado me olhando.

De volta pra sala eu peguei meu material que estava ao lado de Sango e coloquei na carteira ao lado da Kikyou, ainda não concordava com o que ele havia dito mas eu tinha coisas muito mais importantes para me concentrar naquele momento como os olhos do Inuyasha. Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou mais uma garota de 16 anos dramática, mas sério eu acho que estou virando uma! Juro que eu nunca fui assim! Meu pai sempre foi do tipo "namorar só com 18 anos" e pra mim isso nunca foi problema e muito menos pra minha irmã, ah sim vocês ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-la o nome dela é Rin e ela é quase da minha idade, alguns meses mais nova... Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de ela ter ido pra África e eu não... A Rin é uma amante da natureza, ela está estudando para fazer medicina veterinária e que melhor lugar para conhecer animais se não a África? Eu tenho alergia a tudo e medo de insetos enquanto ela nunca fica doente e cuida dos insetos doentes, minha irmã é muito estranha. Outra coisa que acho que precisam saber é o porquê do meu pai ter ficado com as duas filhas e não a minha mãe, como eu já disse minha mãe é muito ocupada e meu pai apesar de não parar quieto em um lugar por muito tempo não é do tipo família e minha mãe queria formar uma nova família, por várias vezes minha mãe tentou convencer meu pai a mandar Rin comigo para o Japão mas ela faz questão de ficar lá para ajudar os elefantes, como eu já mencionei: Minha irmã é muito estranha.

O sinal tocou e eu nem havia notado as aulas passarem, definitivamente preciso de alguém que anote todas as aulas para me ajudar porque eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma aula até agora e as provas estão bem perto.

_Sango! – as três se viraram para mim quando eu chamei a Sango, mas nenhuma delas anotava nada da aula, na verdade parecia que dormiam de olhos abertos.

_Ah olá Kagome. – disse Sango sorridente juntando seu material.

_Eu estou tendo alguns problemas em entender as aulas... E...

_Quer ajuda? – perguntou Sango que agora estava andando acompanhada por Ayame e eu.

_Adoraria.

_Passe lá em casa esse sábado, podemos até nos arrumas juntas pro baile, você com certeza já foi convidada, não?

_Sim, sim.

_Ayame não fica assim. – disse Sango percebendo a tristeza da amiga. – Você não deveria ficar esperando que o Kouga te chamasse, já deu fora em quatro garotos por causa disso.

_Quatro idiotas... – disse Ayame um pouco baixo demais.

_Como se o Kouga também não fosse. - disse Sango virando os olhos.

_Quem é Kouga? – perguntei curiosa.

_Um garoto do terceiro ano... – disse Ayame.

_Que era pra estar na faculdade, mas repetiu duas vezes... – interrompeu Sango.

_Não o julgue assim ta? – disse Ayame um pouco brava, mas aparentemente acostumada com os comentários da Sango.

_Pelo menos ano que vem ele pode acabar ficando na sua sala, olha que legal. – disse Sango rindo.

_Ah e o Miroku, eim? – disse Ayame com um sorrisinho.

_O que tem ele?

_Você é louca por ele e não quer admitir e ele é um mulherengo de primeira.

_Eu não gosto dele Ayame!

_E por isso ficou tão brava quando descobriu que ele iria ao baile com a Megumi? Sabe que ela vai se jogar em cima dele a noite toda né? Ela é muito fácil.

_Não me importo!

_Aham, claro. – disse Ayame com um tom irônico muito forte.

_Com quem você vai ao baile Sango? – perguntei, mas o estranho é que não senti que estava me metendo na conversa e sim que fazia parte dela, mas não tive resposta porque Ayame começou a rir e Sango ficou vermelha.

Chegamos ao estacionamento ainda rindo bastante de Sango e sua fiel teoria de que não gostava desse tal de Miroku e me separei delas quando vi Hojo na porta de seu carro me aguardando, ela se despediram de mim sorridentes e disseram que iria me ver amanhã. Era tão melhor andar com elas, eu me sentia parte da conversa e me sentia em casa. Eu não precisava provar que merecia ser amigas delas... Eu simplesmente era!

_Fico feliz que tenha feito novas amigas. E melhores também. - disse Hojo abrindo a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse.

_Estranho... Como você sempre passa o intervalo conosco se odeia a Kikyou?

_Porque você está lá. – dizendo isso ele ficou vermelho e ligou o carro.

**_Jaqueline: Ahhhhh que bom *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm . ;*_**

**_Rukia-hime: AMEI a sua idéia e fiz algumas mudanças pra colokar ela em prática. A diferença eh q ela não estah na facul mas fora isso =x Se tiver mais alguma idéia brilhante por favor me avise \o/ ;*_**

**_Henrique: Amo vc meu gatinho =x ;*_**

**Espero que estejam gostando e please deixem reviews! \o/**


	3. Festa dos Casais

-Ahh finalmente sábado.

-Acordou filha? – disse minha mãe colocando o café na minha cama.

-Nossa café na cama? É meu aniversário e eu não sabia?

-É que hoje é um ótimo dia, tenho uma ótima notícia. Sua irmã está vindo da África. – Eu sei que eu deveria estar pulando de alegria e tudo mais principalmente porque me dou muito bem com a minha irmã, mas sério andar com a Rin quando você não quer ser notada é horrível! Primeiro porque ela é linda, seus cabelos são ondulados, o meio termo perfeito entre o super liso e o belo cacheado, segundo porque ela é bastante hiperativa e gosta de ficar pulando e cantando por aí e terceiro porque ela é extremamente inteligente! Ela é a senhorita perfeição! Todos os garotos sempre a quiseram, mas ela nunca pareceu se importar muito com eles, sempre foi madura demais para a idade dela. A Kikyou que se cuide porque a Rin com certeza vai se tornar a garota mais desejada da escola inteira.

-Quando ela chega?

-Não sei. – disse minha mãe com cara de confusa.

-Como não sabe?! Você não falou com ela?

-Sabe como sua irmã é... Ela começou a falar que ia demorar um pouco por causa de sei lá que animal ficou doente e que ela só vai vir pra cá quando ele estiver melhor de uma doença lá, sei que assim que ela falou animal eu parei de prestar atenção. Nunca entendi essa fixação dela por ajudar animais e muito menos de quem ela puxou isso, seu pai gosta de uma aventura, mas sempre foi pela adrenalina e não por amor aos animais. De qualquer jeito achei melhor lhe contar com antecedência, ela vai estudar na mesma escola que você. – oficialmente morri!

-Que bom que você chegou Kagome, pensei que não iria conseguir achar minha casa. A primeira vez que Ayame veio aqui tive que buscá-la lá no início porque o pai dela simplesmente não sabia onde era.

-Na verdade foi bem fácil. – diz aquela que teve que vir andando metade do caminho porque a mãe simplesmente desistiu de procurar, não me julguem! Já estou me sentindo horrível por estar ali porque não sei nada da matéria e ela generosamente se ofereceu para me ajudar e ela ainda tinha que me buscar? Não mesmo!

-Fico muito feliz. Vamos ao trabalho!

Sinceramente se a Sango não fosse tão boa em desenhos ela realmente deveria ser professora, ela pela primeira vez na minha vida me fez entender matemática! E tudo em duas horas! Mas quando vi os desenhos na parede do quarto dela... Quase caiu baba da minha boca! Parecia que tinha sido um trabalho muito demorado e feito por um decorador muito famoso e muito bom, mas para a minha surpresa o quarto dela só havia sido pintado de branco, só branco, sem detalhe algum e agora estava numa linda mistura de laranja, rosa e roxo com lindos desenhos de animes por todos os lados.

-Foi você mesmo que fez isso?

-Fico bem entediada às vezes sabe?

-Você devia ser desenhista, talento não te falta.

-Não sei quanto a isso, eu desenho quando me sinto inspirada simplesmente me levanto e começo a desenhar, acho que desenhar sobre pressão com um dia certo para terminar não é muito minha cara.

-Então pintora! Você pode pintar quando quiser e só vender os quadros depois! E ainda vai entrar pra história da arte.

-Meus exemplos de "só famoso depois de morto" e "só vendeu um quadro em toda a vida" não me deixam muito esperançosa. – disse Sango rindo.

-Ainda assim acho que devia fazer algo relacionado à arte.

A tarde foi bastante divertida, Sango conseguiu me explicar a matéria perfeitamente e ainda nos sobrou boa parte da tarde para comer bolinhos e ver anime. Conviver com a Sango não era muito difícil, eu não sentia a necessidade de falar o tempo todo ou de mostrar o quanto estava feliz de estar ali, eu simplesmente estava e isso bastava.

-Então Kagome como está se sentindo em relação à festa? Os bailes da escola não costumam ser muito divertidos por aqui, mas acho que esse ano talvez isso mude. Normalmente é a Kikyou andando por aí toda feliz e recebendo seu qüinquagésimo troféu de princesa do baile junto com o Inuyasha – aquele nome me fez tremer.

-Eles namoram há tanto tempo assim?

-Que eu saiba desde sempre para a infelicidade das garotas do colégio, elas insistem em dizer que se a Kikyou lhes desse uma chance elas conquistariam o Inuyasha mas isso é muito pouco provável.

-Por ele ama a Kikyou... – meu coração apertou.

-Não sei ao certo se a ama, mas definitivamente não parece se interessar por nenhuma outra menina em todo o colégio então acho que ele simplesmente se acostumou. Eu vejo o namoro deles como algo muito mais mecânico que sentimental, eles namoram a tanto tempo que parece que é simplesmente assim, como se as coisas fossem assim e pronto. É bem complicado, mas não sinto felicidade nos olhos dele ao andar com a Kikyou, parece que é apenas uma rotina que ele se acostumou a seguir por pura conveniência.

-Você realmente o observa muito. – Será que a Sango era uma dessas garotas que achavam que tinham alguma chance com ele e o observava em segredo? A idéia me fez estremecer e sentir raiva ao mesmo tempo.

-Não confunda observar atentamente com observar o óbvio. As pessoas estão tão preocupadas olhando o conjunto em si, o casal mais bonito do universo, que esquecem de olhá-los individualmente. Observe e verá que o Inuyasha não sorri.

_Eu o vi sorrir... – e derrepente a cena dele parado no meio do pátio da escola e sorrindo para mim veio à minha cabeça, meu coração disparou. – Aquele dia em que te conheci, eu o vi sorrir. Ele sorriu... Para mim... - meus olhos se fecharam e um enorme sorriso abriu em meu rosto.

-Ah não Kagome, diz que não é o que eu estou pensando. Você não pode estar apaixonada por ele.

-Não estou... – mas o sorriso em meu rosto não se desfez.

-Sabe Kagome já vi muitas meninas sofrendo por causa dele sem ele ao menos saber da existência delas, garotas que o olhavam de longe e cada metro mais próximo dele parecia o mundo para elas. Não é culpa dele, mas a Kikyou... – ao abrir meus olhos me depararam com uma Sango pela primeira vez com uma cara preocupada.

-Eu não o amo Sango... Ou amo? – meu sorriso se desfez e meu olhar se tornou um olhar de agonia.

-Não se sinta mal, parece um mal nosso se apaixonar por homens impossíveis. - Era isso, ela o amava também.

-Você também o ama... Como pode?! – meu coração disparou e meu tom de voz aumentou sem que eu percebesse. Não sei ao certo o porquê mas minha irritação aumentou ao perceber que ela ria, ria de mim. – Não ria de mim!

-Acalme-se boba. Eu não amo ele, não ele... – aquelas sinceras palavras e aquele olhar de garota apaixonada me acalmaram.

-Quem? É aquele Miroku que a Ayame disse? – Sango ficou vermelha.

-Eu não sei ao certo o porquê mas sempre o amei, parece que o amava antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Você deve entender Ka que eu não sou o tipo de garota que se apaixona, sempre fui muito independente e nunca senti que precisasse de algum garoto para provar algo para alguém, mas esse garoto...

-Você simplesmente o ama... Entendo seu sentimento...

-Mas ele não é pra mim. – disse Sango abrindo um sorriso sereno como sempre – muito mulherengo.

-Ah mas isso se resolve, ele só precisa de uma garota que saiba dominá-lo. – e caímos na gargalhada.

-Anda logo Ka... Vai tomar banho que se continuarmos assim vamos chegar atrasadas no baile.

Luzes, muitas luzes. É a única palavra que eu encontro pra descrever aquele lugar, luzes.

-Kagome... – é lá estava ele, Hojo Yohara, como sempre incrivelmente lindo e muito charmoso ao andar na minha direção. – Você está linda. – Kagome vermelha mode on.

-Obrigada. Eu acho que devia dizer que você também, mas você já deve ter percebido com os vários olhares de ódio das garotas olhando para mim nesse momento imaginando uma maneira de me matar e agarrar você antes que você fuja.

-Sério? Não tinha percebido. Acho que quando você entrou no salão eu não vi mais nada. – nossa eu devo estar parecendo um pimentão!

A festa estava muito divertida mas eu estava sentindo falta de algo, ou alguém. Vocês não têm idéia de como eu me sinto culpada por estar aqui conversando com um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola e não consiguir parar de pensar em outro, outro que tem a namorada mais bonita da escola, mas eu não sei ao certo. E como sempre é só eu pensar nele que sem explicação ele surge... Do outro lado da pista vinha a pessoa mais perfeita e linda do universo descendo as escadas sem olhar nada enquanto sua acompanhante estava entusiasmada em mostrar seu incrível namorado como um troféu sendo exposto. Acho que só acordei do rosto de Inuyasha ao perceber que os dois se aproximavam de mim e ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos me forçando a olhar para o outro lado.

-Você está linda Kagome. – disse a garota mais bonita do salão e com certeza a mais sorridente.

-Obrigada Kikyou, você também está linda, como sempre... – não sei ao certo se ela chegou o ouvir o final, mas acho que mesmo se eu não tivesse falado ela com certeza pensou.

-Você e o Hojo estão realmente muito próximos eim?

Ao perceber que eu tinha ficado meio vermelha ele se apressou em responde:

- Somos apenas amigos Kikyou.

-Nunca vi algo acontecer entre inimigos. – disse Kikyou se distanciando e puxando seu namorado que ao contrário das outras vezes não se moveu. _Inu?

-Não vai convidá-los? – e a voz dele também era perfeita! Ele sempre fora tão quieto e tão distante que eu o via como um anjo inalcançável, mas ali naquele momento ele me olhava e falava, não comigo é claro, mas falava...

-Ah sim é claro... – Kikyou soltou um risinho de desprazer. – Depois da festa vamos fazer a nossa costumeira festinha dos casais, vocês estão convidados. Então, o que acham?

-Não sei muito bem Kikyou... – disse Hojo me olhando como se me perguntasse. – Kagome?

-Como é essa festa? – perguntei desconfiada.

-Ora deixe de ser curiosa Rin, irá descobrir no momento que chegar lá. – Eu esperava ouvir a resposta de Kikyou mas quase morro ao perceber que quem me respondia era o anjo perfeito que soltou um sorriso malicioso logo após me responder. Se você tem alguma noção do que é passar por isso me respondam... Como se diz não pra um deus? Não se diz!

-Estarei lá.

A festa foi incrivelmente lindas mas quase não me concentrei nela pensando em como seria essa festa... Perguntei a Hojo, mas ele me disse que sempre era convidado mas preferia não ir e quando eu o perguntava porque ele queria ir agora ele não me respondia. Em qualquer outra situação eu arrancaria a verdade dele mas lamentavelmente para o Hojo ele não era o garoto que eu estava realmente prestando atenção na festa, claro que eu me sentia culpada por isso mas que culpa eu tenho? Acreditem se eu realmente tivesse controle sobre mim mesma eu já tinha agarrado aquele lindo garoto ao meu lado que insistia em ser cavalheiro e fingir que não notava minha evidente distração.

-Está na hora Kagome... Tem certeza que quer ir? Sabe que não precisa... Mas depois que entrar na festa não adianta mudar de idéia.

-Ai Hojo isso ta até parecendo ritual de passagem para alguma organização secreta, é só uma festa. O que pode ter demais em uma festa?

-Você quem sabe. - disse Kohako evidentemente nervoso.

-Bem vindos à minha festa anual dos casais. Sei que a maioria de vocês sabem como funciona essa festa, mas temos alguns novatos então irei explicar. Na maioria das festas você escolhe seu parceiro e fica toda a festa com ele, mas convenhamos... Qual a graça nisso? Nessa festa ninguém é comprometido e ninguém saberá o que se passou entre duas pessoas selecionadas aleatoriamente que passarão o resto da noite juntinhos num lindo lugar romântico. Lamentavelmente eu não participarei da saudável brincadeira ou ficaremos em número ímpar...

-Na verdade Kikyou, eu quero participar... – aquela linda voz novamente se pronunciou, nunca a tinha ouvido tantas vezes seguidas na verdade eu nunca a tinha ouvido!

-Inuyasha? Você sempre achou essa festa ridícula e imbecil. – pela expressão de Kikyou ela não estava realmente disposta a dividir seu troféu com outra garota.

-Mudei de idéia. Sorteie logo os casais.

-C-Certo. Bem parece que eu irei participar então, vou ali dentro sortear os casais e logo volto para dar a notícia.

-Kagome saiba que com quer que seja que você tenha ficado você não é obrigada a fazer nada que você não queira. – disse Hojo realmente preocupado.

-Eu sei Hojo, eu estou calma. – Na verdade eu não estava nem um pouco calma.

-Vamos ao resultado. – Kikyou passou por mim e me lançou um olhar que pegava fogo.

-Hojo e Megumi. Kagura e Raito. Sango e Miroku. – Até então eu não havia percebido a presença de Sango que ficara vermelha ao descobrir quem seria seu acompanhante. Eu e Naraku. Ayame e Kouga. – Fiquei feliz em saber que Ayame finalmente teria uma boa chance de ter algo com o Kouga que segundo Sango nem ao menos a e Inuyasha... – AI MEU DEUS!

**dani: Ahhh que bom q vc ta gostandooo *-* Desculpa a demora mas meu pc tah meio complicado ultimamente :'( Espero q goste desse novo cap ;***

**sayurichaan**:** Ah brigadaaaa =D Fico mto feliz msm em saber q as pessoas gostam da minha fic! =D Espero que goste desse novo cap ;***

**Jéssyka **: Brigada \o/ Espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando!!! =D ;***


End file.
